


To Walk With Kings

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Post-Quest, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fic in honour of Frodo and Bilbo's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Walk With Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Translated into Russian [here](http://ficbook.net/readfic/459034) and [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/728303) by Dontshootthedomrist

When I was a lad, I was proud to share my birthday with Bilbo Baggins. He was the greatest hobbit I'd ever met: kind and generous, just and wise. He was more than family to me, he was my mentor, my friend. He was everything that I wished I could be.

I drank in his tales of adventure with a thirsty heart. I dwelt in an imaginary realm filled with elves and dwarves, dragons and wizards. I was a master of the sword. I walked with kings.

Then Bilbo left, leaching the colour from my days... until, suddenly, I was plunged into my very own quest.

It was nothing like I had so fondly imagined it would be. I was confused and hurt and frightened. I never managed to achieve mastery of the sword, but I did walk with a king. I lived a greater adventure than I had ever dreamed.

I lost so much along the way... Sam... Bag End... the will to live...

But I found Bilbo.

Once again, this time in a far, far away land, we are celebrating our day of birth... together.

And every day he tells me how very proud he is of me.


End file.
